Blake x Male Reader Lemon
by LoganSenpai00
Summary: This will be a female muscle growth lemon featuring the reader and Blake Belladonna


You and Blake have been childhood friends ever since you two first met in Menagerie.

Y/n POV

I was Port's class listening to him rabble on and on about his great past "battles" when all of a sudden a note hit me in the side of the head. I picked up the note and opened it. The writing on the note looked familiar. As I was reading through the note I realized the writing belong to Blake Belladonna. The note read "Hey Y/N. Do you think you could help me with a dust project for this one class? If yes meet me at my room later tonight.~" I looked at where Blake was sitting and saw that as usual she was reading one of books. When I looked at her she looked back at me and smiled at me as she also waved to me. Returning the gesture, I continued listening to Port Rabble on until the class was finally over. I exited the class room and I started making my way to Blake's dorm room. I made it to her dorm room and went up to the door and knocked. "Blake, it's me Y/N. I'm here to help you with your dust project." after a few seconds of waiting Blake opened the door with a smile on her face. "Oh good, you made it." she cheered. "Come in. I already have everything set up for my project." I walked in the room to see that she had moved some of the beds and stuff to make room for the desk that had the project resting on it. "I need your help with this project. I need you to mix the different kinds of dust together until we get the right mixture." "Okay, I understand." I replied back as I walked to the desk. I grabbed a vial of red colored dust and read the instructions. 'Okay, I just need to mix the red dust with the blue, mix the green dust with the yellow and finally mix those together and that should do it.' I thought to myself. I then concentrated on mixing the dust together while Blake worked on another part of the project.

After I mixed the dust together, it settled and became a grayish color like smoke. "Okay Blake, I finished up here with the mixture. Did you finish with the other part?" "Yeah, i just finished this part not that long ago." she said. "Give it to me and I'll put it somewhere where the vial won't get damaged." I walked to her and thought to myself once again. 'I wonder what this stuff does anyway?' As I was walking towards Blake to give her the vial of dust, I tripped on a piece of clothing causing me to let go of the vial, have it land and shatter at at Blake's feet. As the vial shattered, the dust was released and a cloud of the mixture to envelope Blake. After a few more seconds the smoke dissipated as Blake coughed from the smoke entering her lungs. "Blake, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. *sigh* I knew I should've cleaned up the room before we began the project." "Well, at least you're okay." Right after I said that, I noticed that Blake's outfit looked like they were getting tighter on her. "Ugh, why are these clothes so tight all of a sudden?" she questioned as she pulled on the collar of her shirt a bit. Her body started to grow as it gained more muscle causing tears to start to form on her clothes. "W-what's happening to me?!" she exclaimed. "I don't kn-" "Blake, I know what's causing this!" "It has to be that mixture of dust that I mixed together." After saying this to her, I could only watch as Blake's muscle and body continued to grow until she stopped a 6 feet tall. Her muscles continued to grow until she had the muscles of a female bodybuilders. After her muscles in her body had finally stopped. Her legs were the next to increase in size as they rapidly filled with muscle causing her combat skirt to rip just like her top. Blake's shoes finally gave in as her feet grew a couple sizes bigger. Finally, her breasts started to swell in size as they reached a nice, large E cup causing her to moan the pleasure.

"I th-think the growth has finally st-stopped." Blake panted as the growth had stopped. Blake was naked from the growth shredding her clothes to pieces including her panties and bra leaving her nude. I then realized that she was naked with a massive blush on my face I turned away. "Uh Blake, you're clothes are uh gone." "Eep!" Blake yelped as she quickly covered here large breasts and vagina. As we sat there in awkward silence with really noticeable blushes on both are faces, I gathered up enough courage to finally speak. "So uh do you want me to leave the room so you can get yourself covered?" I shyly asked her. "NO! I mean no, I don't m-mind if you stay." she said as her blush grew even brighter. "Okay." I replied back to her as I sat back down. She then moved closer to me with her leaning her head on my shoulder. It was kind of awkward since Blake was now a good few inches tall than me. After a few moments of sitting in silence, Blake finally spoke up. "I need to be honest with you Y/N." "Yeah, what's up?" I asked her. She then took a breath of air and steeling her nerves. "I've had a huge crush on you ever since we first met when we were little. So I was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend?" Blake asked me as she turned to look at me with her eyes full of hope. At first I was shocked from her confession but it was quickly replaced with happiness. "Guess what my answer is Blake?" "Hm, What is your ans-" before she could finish her sentence, I kissed her right on the lips. Blake was shocked at first but she relaxed into the kiss. A couple of moments later we broke apart to get some oxygen in our lungs. "Wow, that was..." "Amazing?" "Yes, it was amazing Y/N." she replied back before hugging me into her massive chest causing my blush to increase. As Blake was hugging me, I reached up and took off her bow and started to rub her cat ears which in turn caused her to lean her head into my hand and purr.

All of a sudden she grabbed me, threw me on her bed making me let out a yelp. Blake then straddled me and starting to grind on my clothed dick which began to harden. "Blake, you sure are getting heated." I groaned as she continued to grind on me. "You have no idea." Before she could continue I motioned for her to stop so I could get undressed. I began to undress until I was naked while Blake looked at me with a lustful gaze. It also looked like she was drooling from seeing me naked. Before I could do anything, Blake tackled me causing me to fall back on the bed. She then quickly lined my hardened dick with her pussy before plunging downward causing my dick to enter her. We both let out a moan as Blake began to bounce up and down causing jolts of pleasure to coarse through both of our bodies. During our intercourse I reached up and grasped her large breasts and began to knead them like dough making her moan out in bless. She then picked up the pace of her bounces while I helped her by thrusting upwards increasing the amount of pleasure for the both of us. After about a few minutes later Blake shouted "Ah, Y/N, It's so good. Please give me more!". I agreed by letting out a grunt and thrusting upward even harder making Blake's eyes almost roll up into her head. Another few minutes passed when I hear Blake moan out "Y/N, I think I'm g-gonna-" before she could finished her sentence she moaned again as she came. The feeling of her juices running down my shaft made me cum inside of her making her collapse on top of me. "We definitely need to do that again sometime." Blake panted. "Agreed." I replied back to her. I looked outside the window and saw that it was already night time. "Jeez, it's night time already." I then yawned before pulling the blankets over the both of us. "Well, goodnight Blake." I said while I turned to look at her before I noticed she was already fast asleep. I kissed her on her head making her smile in her sleep before I finally went to sleep next to my big, strong kitten.


End file.
